Dragon Ball Z Meets My Little Pony
by zackcross6
Summary: While Fighting Beerus, The God Of Destruction, Goku Finds Himself sucked through A Portal To A Dimension He's never seen before, And Takes Him To A Strange Land Called Equestria, In Order to get home, He Must Help The Strange multicolored Equines, And Not Only Help Them With Their Problems, But To Protect them From His Own Enemies.
1. Dragon Ball Z Meets My Little Pony

Dragon Ball Z Meets My Little Pony

AAAAAAAAHHHHH! Goku charged at Bills the god of chaos unleashing a flury of kicks and punches. The God just simply sidestepped him and slapped our hero with his tail. " Is this the best you can can do? "Don't make me laugh." "hehehe you haven't seen nothing yet ." with a loud shout he turns into the legendary ssj5 (I forgot to tell you this battle takes place 4 years after Goku's first fight with Anubis and yes Bills and Anubis is the same god.)

The God of destruction looked slightly surprised but nothing serious he's fought with ssj5's before and the strongest one only reached about 1/4 his true power. But there was still something bothering him about this particular sayian "KAAAMEEEEHAAAAAMEEEEHAAAAAA!" and with that he unleashed a white hot beam 50,00000 times stronger than the red kamehame wave, Bills threw up his hand and simply knocked the beam aside as if it were little more than a peanut, Bills then disappeared and reappeared behind him. Goku blocked just in the nick of time and did a side kick to the gods arm. Much to Anubis's surprise the kick broke his arm. Goku put every ounce of strength into the attack. Goku started glowing red, his eyes changed from a green teal to an icy blue he flew and punched the purple alien making him cough up blood.

That all you got bills you must be slipping Bills just smiled and replied " Oh I'm full of tricks Sayian" Anubis snapped his fingers and a giant vortex in the sky appeared. our hero just looked at it in confusion " Okay what is th... He was cut short by a sudden gasp of pain Anubis punched him in the stomach and before the Sayian could recover the god side kicked Goku into the vortex and with that the vortex closed "Have fun on your new world Goku" Bills said to himself.

Meanwhile in equestria

"how many times do i have to tell you fluttershy im not wearing a bunny costume for your animal party. Its embarrassing and degrading" Rainbow Dash replied, one of the best pegasi in Equestria. "Come on Dash it won't be that bad no ones going to see you pleaseeee" fluttershy pull out her most adorable face that would make the most cold-hearted of people melt with adorable-ness. Dash not being able to resist the cute face sighs and hoof-palms herself. "Fine you win Shy but im not going to wear the costume any longer than I have to got it?" "yes Dashie thank you". Flutters let out a happy squee and rainbow just rolled her eyes. She was getting ready to say something when they noticed an object hurtling toward the ground at thousands of miles per hour. The object crashed into the ground making a huge explosion. "What the" they both said in unison. "Come on lets go check it out. the cyan mare exclaimed in excitement and curiosity. " I don't know Dash it might be dangerous." "Please come Flutters". Well if you really want me to go with you then I'll do it.

Goku slowly got to his feet and noticed the huge crator he had created "Well thats going to leave a mark in the morning... wait a second why does my voice sound weird". He noticed a pond nearby and flew toward it to get a good look at his reflection "Gaahh I'm a kid again but how" Goku then realized it must have been because of that strange portal. "it must have been the portal. it somehow took the years out of me making me a kid yet again" The sayian thought to himself. He was now ten years old body wise but it in no way affected his powers he was still just as the strong as before he entered the vortex. "Thats good at least." Then Goku sensed two creatures walking toward the first goku percieved them as a possible threat but when he sensed both of their power levels one only had 15 percent the other one only had 10 percent they could hardly do any damage when attacking together much less be a threat. goku relaxed and decided to meet the natives of this universe. He didn't have to wait long

The two mares were talking about what could have made the crash. "Ten bits says its a spaceship" its the only possible explaination the crator would have being this big we're not even their yet and i can see that it covers 1/3 the park. They finally reached the crator and gasped as the looked on the edge, "What is it" Rainbow asked" "I don't know what species the creature is" replied Fluttershy but judging from his body structure I would say he's male and is no older than a child The creature took a look at the ponies with confusion on his face and then suddenly passed out. "Oh my" Fluttershy exclaimed. "Rainbow Dash can you help me get this creature to my cottage i'm afraid he might be hurt" "sure no problem". With that said the two pegasus flew the unknown creature to fluttershies house.

Goku saw the two ponies and was surprised to see them their to top it off they were multicolored and had wings. The young sayian was about to say something when he suddenly felt so tired that he just fell unconsious. What seemed like eight hours later our young hero awoke to something poking at his back. He slowly opened his eyes and and saw a pair of deep blue eyes staring back at him. Instead of being surprised like most people would be he was just curious. the eyes belonged to the yellow pegasus. "Umm h-hello m-m-m my n-name is f-f-f-fluttershy. W-whats yours?" Goku just stared at the pony now he was surprised, a pony that has the ability to talk, he wouldn't have believed had he not seen it."Maybe he doesn't talk." Rainbow Dash replied "Uhh my names Goku." Goku replied somewhat about you?" He asked the cyan mare. My name is Rainbow Dash best and fastest pegasus in ponyville and possibly in all of equestria"she replied "Though I was wondering what type of species are you we've never seen your kind here before. "Well umm you see" Goku was stuttering because he still wasn't too king on speaking with ponies, it just didn't feel natural but in time he would grow to like the ponies and even become one of their best friends. I'm not from this universe I was sent here by accident while fighting an enemy bent on destroying my world.

"Oh my!" Fluttershy exclaimed worried " I wish their was something we could do to help. "Me to". The young sayian replied. "Unless there is someone here that can help me". "Actually I think I know someone who might be able to help". " Who " The sayain replied excitedly anxious to get results. "Princess Celestia." "Princess who?" "Princess Celestia is the ruler of all of Equestria. She and her sister Princess Luna controll the rising and setting of the sun and moon." Rainbow Dash replied" "Neat so when do i get to meet this princess?" "Oh don't worry you'll probably meet her very soon. I'm pretty sure news of your rather shocking arrival here has already traveled to the princesses they'll probably be here within a week. In the meantime why don't you sleep here for tonight and in the morning you can explore around and get used to ponyville." For the first time Goku suddenly realized how tired he was. "Sounds like a plan." he yawned, and just as he was about to close his eyes he saw something strange about the two ponies, the yellow one had a picture of three butterflies on her flank and the other had a marking that consisted of a cloud with a rainbow colored lightning bolt on hers. "i'll have to ask them about it in the morning." he thought to himself and he fell asleep

The next day... Goku explored around the town and it turned out most of the population of ponyville was... well... ponies. He passed by a cake shop called sugarcube corner, his stomach was growling signaling he was hungry. " Alright alright I'll get you something to eat" he said as he walked in.

The very second he put his foot in the door he was tackled unexpectedly the two beings rolled on the floor for a minute finally coming to a stop. When the dust cleared the Goku realized he was on the floor and when he looked up he noticed there was a pink pony sitting on top of him with a poofy mane and tail, whats more is this pony had a picture of 3 balloons on her flank. "Hey whats the big idea" he said slightly annoyed. "Hi im Pinkie Pie" she said as if she didn't hear Goku. "Are you new here i've never seen you before whats your name where are you from? The pony known as Pinkie Pie kept Jumping around Goku, Goku didn't need to be an expert in behavior to know that this was one hyperactive pony. "My names Goku and i'm new here". The young hero replied. "I'm from West City, Japan" "ooh I never heard of that place before wheres it at"? Goku was just about to answer when something happened a loud bang was heard throughout ponyville "What was that?" He asked.


	2. I'm Back

I'm Back

When Goku and pinkie went to go check it out, they noticed a huge crater. "Uh Oh this is bad, really bad. Pinkie get the inhabitants away from here". For once in her life Pinkie was afraid, no not afraid terrified because her pinkie sense had told her that whoever landed was pure evil and stronger than queen crystalis king sombra and discord combined this guy made them all seem like a laughing joke. The usual party loving fun pony turned real serious real fast. "I'm on it" she replied and went her way within a few minutes everypony was a safe distance away thanks to the help of a few unicorns. "HeHeHe It's been a long time Kakerot and i see your a kid" How did you get here Broly" that doesn't matter even if I told you, you wouldn't live long enough to process the information. Your lucks run out, your friends aren't here to save you and when i'm finished with you this pathetic world of horses is next" "We'll just see about that HAAAAAAAAUUUAGGGGGHHHHHHH!" The wind started to blow fiercly and a calm usually found before a war was present, Goku transformed into a super sayian 5, The other ponies watched on in awestruck amazement even rainbow dash was shell shocked. Can anypony tell me what the hay's going on". I don't know a pegasus next to her assumed

Then the fight began, Broly charged at Goku only to have goku put his arms up to block just in time the impact of the fist caused nearby mountains to break and shatter, Goku retailiated by punching Broly in the gut and kicked him in the air he then reappeared some miles above and slammed his fists on to brolys back causing the evil super sayian to crash into the earth "KAKKOROOOOOOOTTTTTTT! Broly yelled enraged KAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAA MMEE... Before Goku could charge his attack broly slammed his elbow into our hero's face. As Goku staggard back trying to recover from the sheer force and pain Broly slammed him into the ground again causing a deep crater. The ssj5 struggled to get to his feet when The evil sayian blasted a green ki bomb right at him. "AAAGGGHHH!" Goku screamed in agony. "What's wrong Kakorot can't handle a little pain. your a joke to our race. you don't even deserve to be called sayian. NOW DIE! Broly shot ki blast after Ki Blast each one more agonizing than the last It was all Goku could do to remain alive "No I can't go out like this I just can't give up" but no matter how hard he tried Goku just couldn't get up. Then suddenly just before Goku Died he seen 6 ponies charge at the sayian. STOP!" A purple unicorn shouted powering up her magic she unleashed a purple beam mixed with the elements of harmony. The elements of harmony are equestrias most power weapon no villian could possibly hoped to survive. The elements shot toward Broly ready to devour him but when the amulets made contact with him they had very little effect on him "HAHAHAHA! Broly evily laughed. "Did you really think that could stop me? Those six little trinkets of yours could barely slow down kakorot much less me. Rainbow Dash flew up into the air and sped toward the ground at mach ten speed and underwent her famous rainboom there was a huge rainbow colored explosion and when the dust cleared the evil sayian had Dash by the neck squeezing the life out of her. (GASP!) everyone was shell shocked. "This is impossible nobodies that strong not even terek" "Let her go!" Twilight screamed. Her horn started glowing with deadly magic it started to get brighter and brighter and when she unleashed it a gigantic purple beam headed straight for Broly. Broly saw the beam coming and just merely threw Dash's barely conciounse body into the beam and teleported away. NOOOOO! RAINBOW DASH! The remaining 5 screamed in terror. It was to late to rescue her the beam was to close to her. the only thing her friends could do was to stand there and watch in terror as the beam hit her body. Rainbow Dash screamed in pain as the magic burned away at her very essence when the beam passed she was at death's door just barely able to breath or move she was covered in blood, her own rest of her friends ran up to her teary eyed. "Rainbow please get up" Fluttershy sobbed out. "We can't lose you". But it was too late the element of loyalty was dead. Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash, RAIIIINNNNNBOWWWWWWW DAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHHH, Everypony was heartbroken, even trixie who claimed to have hated the main six epecially Rainbow was sad to see her die, "W'ell it seems as if i given you horses enough time to lament over that pathetic being you call friend." but don't worry though you'll be joining her soon enough. HAHAHHAHHAHAHHH".

Meanwhile in Canterlot: One of the royal guards came into the throne room, Princess Celestia reports have come in of a creature destroying ponyville." Yes i have noticed and i fear one of the elements have fallen to his wrath". "What shall we do your highness". Princess Celestia stood up tall. "you gather the army and wait for my orders. I'll go and fetch my sister so that we may go to war with this creature" "what kind of creature can stand up to the elements of harmony and survive unscathed" She thought to herself as she went into princess lunas bedroom. Sister, are you here. "I'm here Celestia, I felt it to i fear that one of the elements are dead". Then you know there is no time to lose we must aid twilight and her friends into battle against this threat.

Twilight charged at broly with applejack right in behind, the evil sayian teleported behind them both and knocked twilight to the ground. The main 5 (rainbow dash is dead) were badly injured and it seems as if the sayain suffered no wounds."pathetic creatures you are. I'd almost be doing the universe a favor by destroying your worthless planet" . Suddenly power blast of solar and lunar magic blasted broly in the back, Broly grunted more out of surprise then pain.


	3. The Wrath of the princesses

The Wrath of the princesses and The lament of a fallen Sayian

UGH! "Where am I" Goku asked himself. The last thing the sayian remembered was being killed by Broly. Broly! Goku suddenly remembered that Broly was still causing havoc in the outskirts of ponyville. 'I have to stop him but how'? Suddenly he heard a strange voice that seemed familiar but he couldnt place his finger on it. 'What are you doing here...Goku. Goku turned around and saw the source of the voice. It belonged to a young woman who surely wasn't lacking in the beauty department. the adult-child sayian was astonished because he has been dreaming of this woman ever since he was old enough to talk. Though he couldn't say for sure he felt like he should know the woman, Goku still needed to ask: Who are you? You know who I am...son.

The two alicorns continued to assault broly firing beam after beam of powerful magic, 'There' Celestia said. He couldn't have gotten out of that without suffering some serious damage. As soon as the words left her mouth a hand came out of the smoke grabbing the princess of the sun by the neck. The hand was followed by Broly. 'NOOOOO' Luna screamed, using every ounce of magic she had she unleashed it into a huge beam of crackling lunar just looked amused and deflected the beam like a child deflecting a bouncy ball. Having used up the last of her energy she fell to weak to even attempt to stand back up she barely had the strength to lift her head off the ground. 'HAHAHA!' Broly laughed at their pitiful attempts to bring him down. 'Well i've toyed with you long enough. Time to say good bye to your pathetic world.

Goku was confused. 'Again I ask you. Who are you? ' 'Me?' the mysterious woman asked. 'My name is Gine and I Son Goku am your mother. Now Goku was really surprised. ' Mother?!' Yes Goku I am your mother and Broly Is your brother. What!? that can't be! "Listen to me Goku, if you don't stop Broly everyone you ever cared about, your old friends and new ones will be slaughtered, it's up to you and only you to stop him once and for all. " But how Brolys much stronger than I am I can't beat him myself. Even with the help of my family and friends we barely one" "Goku do you remember your sons fight with Cell?" "How did you know about that?" "When your dead you nothing left to except watch the living. The point is you saw something in your son that nobody else saw not even Gohan himself well i'm telling you that you have a hidden power that not even you know about that not broly himself possessess and you need to unleash it. My time is running short My son. We we'll meet again soon until then good bye my son and good luck countless universes are counting on you to win.

Goku slowly woke up his body in extreme pain, but he managed to struggle to his feet he saw Broly easily killing two ponies the size of small horses, they had both wings and horns, Broly! he called out! Broly looked over his shoulder to find the source of the voice. Well Well Well if it isn't Kakorot I'm surprised your still breathing, well Don't worry once i finish slaughtering your equine friends I'll be sure to finish you off Hahahahhaha!

Goku looked over at the mangled body of Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy and Pinkie was barely conscious "no" "Broly I won't let you get away with this"


	4. The Rage Of A Super Sayian

The Rage of a super sayian

Goku felt an anger like no other, his new found friends just barely alive "No Broly you have caused enough damage and i will make you pay for what you have done" "Oh really and do you think you stand a chance against me? Face it scum, you may be the strongest sayian alive next to me but compared to me your a joke." And with that Broly unleashed a ki blast wave. Goku just simply teleported away to dodge it and reappeared by his pony friends, he gave each one a senzu bean and were all healed instantly. Twilight and her friends slowly got to their feet still groggy from the senzu beans side affects. "you guys are going to feel a little sluggish for a few minutes but for the most part you are healed" "What happened? An Orange pony with a southern accent and a cowboy hat on asked. Broly thats what. Trust me you all almost died because of him. I want you six to go home and wait, this is my fight not yours. "But" Pinkie said. "No buts, listen I know you six are strong i can sense it and i know you have taken down some pretty powerful enemies yourself but Broly is not like anything youve ever seen take all of your foes multiply their abilitys by one thousand and then fuse them into a superbeing and you'll get a fraction of broly's power. "Which is why i want you ponies a safe distance from here." What about you? Rainbow Dash asked. "Trust me Broly's not the only sayian on this planet, I'll be fine, now go, i'll meet you later. "You heard him girls gather around", Twilight said. "But Twilight shoudnt we help him"? Fluttershy asked. " "Fluttershy we can't do anything right now Goku is the strongest one on this planet next to that monster, he's the only one who stands a chance even if he is a child, if we try to help him we'll only cause him to worry thus lose his focus on the battle, the best way we can help him is if we are out the way, "I suppose your right." Of course im right now come on and with that the six ponies teleported away

Goku saw them teleporting away, "good now i can fight without anyone getting hurt. "Come on Kakorot i've waited long enough. Lets go". And with that Broly shot a green ki blast right at Goku, Goku just stood there with his eyes closed letting the massive energy ball engulf him, "HAHAHHAHAHHAHA! You worthless scum... WAIT! WHAT! When the smoke cleared Goku was still standing unscathed. It was as if the evil sayians attack didn't do any damage. "How could you survive that". "I told you Broly your days of killing and torturing are over. I won't let you hurt these ponies anyMOREEEEEEEEEE! And with that Goku charged Broly and side kicked him in the gut knocking the wind out of him and before he could catch his breath Goku appeared above him and flip kicked him to the ground "Ugh" Broly grunted as he slowly got to his feet only to have his face eating dirt as Goku tackled him. They went 80 miles into the ground before Broly broke free. "YOU INSOLENT INSUFFERABLE WORM. YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! HAHHAHAHAHHA! THIS IS THE END KAKOROT. NOW DAMN YOU DAMN YOU TO HELL." IM NOT THE ONE GOING TO HELL BROLY." OMEGA BEAM!" and Broly unleashed a massive green Ki beam toward Goku. "KAAAAMEEEEEEHAAAAAMEEEEEEHAAAAAAAA!" Goku unleashed his ki wave toward Brolies and collided the two beams positive vs negative wrestled for a few minutes each of their owners struggling against each other but eventually Broly's Omega Beam started to gradually take over Goku's Kamehamaha wave "I feel you slipping kakorot you might as well give up. But don't worry though since youv've been such a good sport i won't kill your equine friiends I'll just merely enslave them. "I I can't lose not here not again, i-i : Remember Goku If you Lose not just your home not just this universe but millions of universes will be destroyed and millions more will be endangered. "But mother He's just so st. Shh come here son: After the sudden vision it was clear what Goku had to do

I Won't Let You Get Away With It ANY MOREEEEEE! Goku put all the energy he could put in his base form into the wave and completely overshattered Brolies Beam hitting him square in the chest. If it had been an ordinary sayian it would have killed him and would even have seriously wounded a regular supersayian. But Broly was No ordinary sayian he was the Legendary Supersayian so the attack was enough to make him stumble but nothing more. "You Know Kakorot I've been waiting to show you this for a long time since you killed me last. HAAAAAUUUGHHHHHHHH! " and thus Broly changed into super sayian 5 God mode. "Fine Broly you want a real fight I'll give you a real fight" . Goku harnessed the power within himself searching for the energy he rarely released but he knew it wouldn't be enough he had to search deeper than he ever had to before if he had ay hope of winning. Finally he felt something snap and he screamed in agony as a brand new transformation took place. "Huh,Whats this Kakorot another weakling form." Goku could not reply because of the sheer pain "AAaayAYYUGHHHHHHHHHHH! The ground started to tremble nearby hills started to shake and split and the sky started turning brown,almost black because of the sheer amount of dust and debree in the air. "Holy Celestia! Whats going on one of pinkie's employers, Mrs. Cake asked. "It feels like all of equestrias going to be ripped apart. "AahhhgggggGHHHGg! Finally everything grew quiet again and everything settled down. Goku has just finished his transformation a level of sayian that nobody or even broly has ever heard of before much less accomplished he is the only sayian in history to have reached the legendary super sayian 6. "whew that was painful" goku said "Well Broly Ready to fight for real. Well arent we cocky Ill be sure to give you a nice burial

Well Then lets go HAAAAAAAAA


	5. THE BATTLE OF LEGENDS

THE BATTLE OF LEGENDS

Goku and broly rushed at each other one filled with rage and rightous justice and the other filled with wrath and destruction. They met each other in mid-air and clashed blow for blow hit for hit it seemed as if Goku and Broly were evenly matched. Broly tried to land a massive punch onto Goku but he teleported behind him and kicked broly into a nearby hill. Before The smoke could clear Broly rushed out of the smoke at Goku firing beam after beam after beam, Goku deflected everyone of them and shot a beam of his own which hit the evil sayian square in the chest. He recovered and before goku could do anything he knocked him to the right then teleported to the point he was flying to then knocked back to the left then up and finally down to the ground. The impact of the child sayians body hitting the ground caused a massive earthquake. Broly rushed him. Goku rushed to the side just barely dodging Broly's Fist which hit the spot Goku was in just milliseconds before. His fist smashing in the ground causing the already massive crater to extend a few more yards. Goku rushed at his evil Brother and flew kicked him in the face so hard that Broly flew and hit the ground some miles back but he didn't stop. When he finally came to a stop there was a deep trail in the ground following Broly. He slowly got to his feet Breathing heavily and holding his right arm as if it was completely broken, which it was. *sigh* *sigh* *sigh* "C-curse you kakorot. I will not succumb to a low-class maggot of a sayian like you". "I AM THE STRONGEST OF ALL SAYIANS AND I REFUSE TO BE BEATEN BY A WEAKLING LIKE YOU! IF I MUST DIE THEN IM TAKING YOU AND THIS ENTIRE UNIVERSE WITH ME! HAHAHAHHAHHA!" Broly's body strted to fill with white light the beginning process of self-destruction" "Oh Crap" THIS IS THE END KAKOROT! EVEN IF YOU DO SURVIVE THIS PLANET IS DOOMED! SO WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO HERO!" I've only got one shot at this. Goku put one hand on Broly's shoulder and two of his fore fingers to the tip of his nose and concentrated. WHAT ARE YOU DOI- But before broly could finish They Both dissappeared. "Whered the both go? a little filly by the name of applebloom asked. "They just vanished" Meanwhile in space Goku appeared with Broly his negative energy getting brighter and brighter, Goku held tight while he flew broly at lightspeed determined to save the equines population 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. KABOOM! The explosion covered Goku and sent him sprawling back toward equestria. He hit the planet hard. All the ponies including his newfound friends ran up to him and peered over at the crator. They saw that their friend was alive but was was just barely breathing he took so much damage from the blast that he was no longer unable to attain his ssj6 form and had reverted back to his child state. He took one look at the population he just saved, gave a weak smile and just before he passed out for a second time he said: "G-Give t-this to both y-your pr-princessess." and thus for the second time he passed out.


	6. Recovery

Recovery

When Celestia and Luna recovered from their wounds they walked toward the fallen body of the child sayian. "Fluttershy do you mind in taking him to your cottage and attending to his wounds?" Luna asked. "Oh Umm Okay." No Don't." Goku said as he slowly but painfully stood to his feet. "I have a spare senzu bean." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the lime colored bean and swallowed it within a few seconds the beans magical healing powers repaired the damage on Goku's body leaving it as if he never fought in the first place, not only did it restore him back to full health but it also gave him new energy. "Ah, thats better". just then they saw a shadow geting larger by the second. Goku and the main six including the princesses stepped back as a broken and battered but not quite dead broly fell to the ground. "Y-You'll P-P-Pay For T-This Kakorot"." He's still alive" Applejack claimed in surprised. "Yes my brother may still be alive but he's far too injured and weak to cause much more damage. "BROTHER?!" "Yes quite frankly I was surprised when i learned he was my brother myself. I just learned this when i was dead and my mother came to me in a vision and told me that i was related to this monster. "Well broly its time for me to finish you for good". "You know that won't do any good kakorot. If you kill me now I'll just comeback another time even stronger than before. HAHahah!. *Cough* *Cough* "Umm guys" "Yes?" Twilight asked. "I was wondering instead of killing him, he's already very weak do to the battle couldn't we just use the elements of harmony to erase the evil and hatred in his heart like we did with Princess Luna when she was Nightmare Moon?" Fluttershy asked" "Thats a terrible idea." Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "He's a Vicious Monster Who kills and slaughters innocents just for kicks." "Well if anything I think execution is to good of a punsihment for him. Rarity said. "No" Goku said. "Fluttershy is right, I'm sick of killing him only to have him comeback and cause more harm and destruction. If we kill him not only will he comeback and destroy this universe but it would also mean that we are no better than he is. So if there is a way to permantly stop him from causing more trouble without killing him I say go for it." "You sure about this?" Twilight asked. "Yes I am. But I also have one question for you Fluttershy before we commence. "What is it Goku?" "Why do you want to spare my brothers life even though he tried to kill you all and destroy your universe?" "Well Umm You see I represent the element of Kindness and as such It is my obligation to see the good in everybody no matter how bad they may seem or how much hatred they possess because deep down no matter how bad or evil somebody is I know that at one point they were good and that there is a spark of goodness in them no matter how small it is." "Y-You'll Wasting Y-y-y your breath. As long as I'm still breathing you will all be slaughtered. Hahahahah-oof" Broly's laughter was cut short as Rainbow Dash hit him upside the head. SHUT UP YOU BUCKING EXCUSE OF A CREATURE! YOUR LUCKY FLUTTERSHY HERE IS OFFERING TO SPARE YOUR WORTHLESS LIFE, IF IT WASN'T FOR HER YOU WOULD BE DEAD RIGHT NOW FOR EVERYTHING THAT YOU DID TO US! SO IF I WAS YOU I WOULD BE GRATEFUL THAT WE'RE EVEN CONSIDERING GIVING YOU A SECOND CHANCE!" "Ok everyone" Goku called out we will have a vote. All in favor of reforming broly raise your hand/hoof. At first nopony raised anything then slowly Celestia raised her hoof "I for one agree to this plan. It's a win-win situation. If it works then he will be a great ally but if it fails we can just terminate him before he does any more damage. After that logic everypony started to raise their hooves in agreement to reform Broly instead of killing him." Applejack slowly turned around and looked at the broken body on the ground. "You are lucky that the vote went in your favor pardner" Don't make me laugh Whatever you have planned I garuntee you that its not going to work" "Well just see about that cowboy." "Ok everypony Gather around" "As everypony gathered into a circle into a circle, Princess Celestia spoke up: "The Elements Of Harmony aren't going to be enough we need the magic of goodwill and kindness from everypony and living creature on this earth if we hope to succeed. "How do we get everyones participation" Goku asked. "Leave that to me." Luna replied. She stepped up" and cleared her throat. "You may want to cover your ears. Goku did as he was told and just in time to because Luna spoke her equestrian news voice that only the royal of royals can be produced in order for everypony across the world of equestria to hear her. " LISTEN EVERYPONY WE REQUIRE YOUR HELP, THE EVIL CREATURE KNOWN AS BROLY HAS BEEN DEFEATED BUT INSTEAD OF ELIMINATING HIM WE DECIDED TO SPARE HIS LIFE AND REFORM HIM USING THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY, BUT THAT WON'T BE ENOUGH TO CHANGE HIM FOR THE GOOD WE NEED THE HELP OF EVERY CAPABLE UNICORN PEGASUS AND EARTH PONY ACROSS EQUESTRIA TO DONATE AS MUCH KINDNESS AND MAGIC AS YOU CAN SPARE TO THE ELEMENTS. PLEASE HELP US WE NEED IT." After everypony heard the speech world wide they all lifted their hooves in the air gave up some of their magic. You could see faint lines of colored fog going up into the air and traveling toward the destination of the main six. The elements started glowing and vibrating as magic after magic was absorbed into the amulets. " This power I've never felt anything like it" Rarity exclaimed. It's Unreal" twilight agreed Ok everypony Luna replied I believe you have enough power now. "It is time to use them. The Elements of harmony were not meant to handle this much power for a long time so we have to unleash it as soon as possible" Your right Twilight exclaimed. It is time. All the trinkest started glowing brighter and brighter and the main six started levitating as a rainbow connected all the elements in a surreal link of synchronization. "Kindness, Laughter Generosity, Honesty, Loyalty, MAGIC" Broly, Twilight replied You have caused untold horror and sorrow ever since you arrived here. You are pathetic, Unappreicative of life, But not anymore in a few minutes You will be changed! and with that The rainbow rushed out of the trinkets and surrounded broly lifting him into the air and spinning him around. "GAHHHHHAHHHHHH" Broly screamed in agonizing pain as the pure energy bore into his very being removing all trace of hatred, Wrath, evil, and corruption from his heart. "AHHHOHAAAAAA. WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME I CAN FEEL THOSE DISGUSTING FEELINGS TAKE OVER. GET IT OUT OF ME GET IT OUUUUUTTTTT!" But try as he might Broly could do nothing except scream it pain as more and more of his life long hatred was being replaced by something strange and wonderful. When the attack was over Broly was facedown again panting hard *sigh* Sigh* Sigh* What did you do to me? I feel weird. "It's over Broly. You no longer have the will to harm anybody else." *pant* *pant* *pant* "Oh yea you pathetic scum. I'll wipe you off the face of the earth. Broly picked himself off the ground, glared at twilight then he preceeded to raise one hand and started to grow a ki blast with enough force to wipe out a small city. "Go ahead, you find that you can't do it." Twilight was goading Broly to see if he would actually kill her. "SHUT UP!" Broly was struggling with himself. "What is wrong with me" He thought to himself. Before I would have killed this wretched creature and this planet. So why dammit am I hesitating." "Well Broly, I'm waiting" "UGHHAAAaAGHHH! I can't do it!" Broly stopped charging the deadly ball of energy and it faded into nothingness. "I can't do it. can't do it. can't do ITTTTTTTT! "Broly" Twilight Started to say. "NO JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE YOU WORTHLESS SACK OF FLESH! And with that Broly flew off into the distance, mixed emotions running through him, emotions that he has never felt before, upset,confusion,Rage,and Sorrow, "That Purple Horse is right. I'm not like I used to be. All the rage That I felt all these years. Since I was a baby. I hated my brother, Ever since he embarrassed me and made me cry. I told myself that from that day on I would vow to get my revenge, I didn't care who fell to my wrath and destruction, as long as i could get to kakorot. Now everything has changed. Before I would have wiped out this whole galaxy without so much as a reason. And now since that horse and her friends shot that magic at me. I can't even bring myself to hurt one of them. Even though they were taunting me. Why, Why, did I let them change me, Now I can't go back, I can Never be the same as I was before, I went from a ruthless killing machine with no mercy or remorse, to this pathetic excuse of a shell of a creature, hehehe, I really am weak now, curse you kakorot, curse you.


	7. A Mysterious Foe

A Mysterious Foe

"Hmm interesting, it seems as if those two creatures possessed unimaginable power that seems to be even more powerful then Celestia, I can't wait to play with them hehehehe." "But Dad how can you take their power if they're even stronger than you?" "You forget Eris, I am discord the spirit of chaos and disharmony, I can control the very essence of reality itself. I can make those two creatures bow to me no matter how strong or skilled they are. Now come on dear daughter we've got work to do." The terrible, father-daughter team disappeared from site, mean while, The ponies in ponyville cheered over the defeat of the evil sayian. Meanwhile back in Celestia's Castle, Goku was standing in front of the Royal Sisters, Celestia and Luna. "You have saved our world from certain destruction hero, and for that we are eternally grateful. If it wasn't for you, your brother would have killed us all." As a reward" Princess Luna Chimed in, "You can have anything you want, anything at all. "Thank you princesses" Goku replied. "The only thing I ask of you is to let me connect to my friends and family and let them know where I am. *Grrrowwll* and of course some food would be a nice touch." Goku laughed. "I think we can accomplish that" Celestia Replied. "Don't you dear sister?" Luna responded with a nod." "Yes I do."


	8. Universal Phone Call

Universal Phone Call

Vegeta was training with Trunks, shooting Ki blasts and power beams, when the Vision phone started ringing, He went over to Turn on the screen to answer it. "What Is It." He said, slightly annoyed that his training was interrupted, The screen turned on and what Vegeta saw on the screen shocked both him and Trunks, "Kakorot, Is that you?" "Goku?" Trunks replied, "Hey guys it's me." "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!, AND WHY ARE YOU A KID!" "Whoa Vegeta calm down." "CALM DOWN, WHAT DO YOU MEAN, CALM DOWN, WE ALL THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD, WE HAD TO CONVINCE BILLS NOT TO DESTROY THIS UNIVERSE!, DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD THAT WAS!? "I understand how you must feel, but Listen I'm stuck in another dimension On a planet similar to that of Earth, I arrived here when Bill kicked me into this vortex he had created, Which is how I got here" "You mean your in another dimension?" Trunks Replied. "Yes, apparently i'm on a planet called Equestria, where most of the population consists of multicolored ponies, apparently their are four total species, unicorns, Pegasus, earth, and Alicorn" "A world with horses as the population?!" That's Ludicrous! "That's not all. They also possess the ability to speak our language, and are very powerful and capable species, and just like us they are very determined to protect their loved ones and have a will of Iron." "Hmm" Vegeta thought to himself" A Planet where Horses can talk and use magic, Interesting" "That's not why I contacted you though." "Then why would you call me?" "One word, Broly." Vegeta almost choked in shock. Trunks eyes widened in abstract horror "y-you can't be serious! He's dead, We Killed him 3 times! How is he still alive and more importantly how did he end up with you?" "I don't have a clue, though luckily we managed to stop him." What do you mean we?" Trunks asked. "Let me introduce you to my new friends." One by one each of the Mane six stepped into view along with Celestia and Luna. "These six" helped to defeat Broly Once and for all. "Your Telling me their that strong?" Vegeta was skeptic, "yes, though even with their help things were looking pretty bleak. It took the elements of harmony to defeat him. "Elements Of Harmony?" Trunks asked. The most powerful weapon they have here. "So wait." Vegeta interrupted. "You're telling me Kakorot, that you and your equine friends Killed Broly Once and for all? "No I didn't say we killed him" "WHAT!" Trunks and Vegeta both screamed in Unision. Vegeta was both inraged and in shock. "WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL HIM?! DON"T YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE, YOU IDIOT. "Calm down vegeta, we didn't kill him because there was no need, "Hold on father, let me talk to him, your too angry to think logically right now." "I hope you can make since of this idiot more than i can" Vegeta walked over to the couch and sat down. "Now Goku, what do you mean when you said that there was no need to kill broly?

On The Other Side Of The Screen The Tall alicorn Princess Celestia butted in " Perhaps Goku Maybe I should explain how this Broly was defeated. "You see, the weapon we have here works very different than the weapons in your world. The elements of harmony are designed to strip away your power and removing negative emotions and thoughts from the very core of your being." "We don't have to worry about him because he no longer has the desire to slaughter." "Where is he now?" Trunks asked. Goku replied. "We don't know where he went, Twilight sparkle, is the purple unicorn and she tried to tempt broly to kill her, But once he found out he couldn't push himself to kill her, he flew off in outrage and despair. We don't know where he is at the moment." "Well shouldn't you be tracking him?" Vegeta asked? We are but I don't think he'll be much of a threat now." Suddenly their video call was suddenly disconnected, "What the" Goku said surprised. "What happened." two Strange beings appeared. Who had the head of a horse two antlers, one of a goat and the other of a warped unicorn, the body of a serpent a lions paw and a eagles talon along with a goats and cows leg. "Why what ever do you mean my boy."

"Discord, What are you up to now" Princess Celestia angrily asked. "Why isn't obvious my dear? I'm just here to have some fun and stir up some chaos."


	9. Chaos Unleashed

Chaos Unleashed

"Who is this weirdo?" Goku asked Luna. The being now named Discord took offence. "You don't know who I am? how could anyone not know who I am? I am Discord, Lord of chaos and disharmony. Why I control the very fabric of space and time. I can bend reality to my will." "You will not prevail against us Discord, The Elements have defeated twice and we will do so again. Twilight use the elements to put discord back in his place, "On it princess, Girls ready up" But as the elements were getting ready to form the synchronizing chain They disappeared straight from the mane six's Neck. "What Happened" Rainbow Asked surprised, How'd they disappear." The six Elements reappeared in discords Lion paw. "Why thank you Eris" A second being appeared out of nowhere, Who looked exactly like discord but smaller and looked more Feminine. What! Everyone exclaimed in surprise. Discord just smiled mockingly. "Let me introduce to you my little ponies, My daughter Eris. Well I don't know about you but I've got some delicious Chaos to create, I'll let Eris here have some fun with you all. Be a dear sweetheart and try not to wear out your new playmates to quickly" "Don't worry father, I'll be sure to take care of my new playmates." She said with an ominous smile." Discord than disappeared leaving his daughter to play with the ponies and the misplaced sayian. "Well looks like daddies given me some new friends, but i'm not like my father, Oh no. I'm much worse.", "What are you playing at?" Applejack inquired. "Haven't you idiots realized yet? If Discord represents the fun side of chaos, I represent the destructive side."


End file.
